Saturday Night Bite
by Inverse Particle
Summary: AU! Riku gets a call from Roxas late on rainy Saturday night. The blonde is starving. Riku can't help but think something is amiss. uke!Riku RoxasxRiku. Requested by someone who doesn't want to be named. One-Shot! (Unless people end up liking it.)


**Yo! IP, here. Someone had PM'd me and requested this. One of the meta-requests within said request was to use the following prompts and ideas:**

**-Japanese Honorifics (such as -san, -sempai, -sensei, etc.)**

**-Highschool setting!**

**-Cute, yet smutty. **

**-Paranormal.**

**And so this is what I came up with, enjoy!**

* * *

**Saturday, 3:09 AM**

"Quack…quack…quack," rung from Riku's phone; it was Roxas-sempai.

Both of the boys were part of the _Paranormal & Occult Studies Club_ at Destiny Academy.

It was almost 3 AM; Riku was in bed, reading, wearing a pair of boxers and an oversized t-shirt designated purely for sleeping. His mid-back length hair tied loosely at the end and thrown over his left shoulder.

Riku peered at the window; trails of steady rain bleeding down the glass.

The silver haired boy adjusted his thick-rimmed reading glasses before swiping the touchscreen on his phone.

"H-hello? Roxas-sempai?," the half-tired-half-flustered silver haired teen asked; as he placed the phone to his ear.

"_Hey, Riku. This is going to sound weird, but do you have anything I can eat? I sort of just woke up and I'm absolutely famished,"_ rasped the blonde, over the phone.

"O-of course! I have a lot of leftovers from tomorrow's bake sale, R-Roxas-sempai!" stammered the silver haired teen, tentatively placing his book down.

"_C-cool, I'm actually outside your front door," _replied the blonde, sounding a bit distressed.

'I hope he's okay' pondered Riku, as he hung up and put on his moogle fuzzy slippers and hurried downstairs.

The silver haired boy took one last glance in the downstairs mirror before opening the door.

It was Roxas, drenched; his now-tattered black trench coat was smeared in mood, as were his boots. He slung his equally muddy backpack over his left shoulder. His unruly blonde locks hidden under a hood.

The two stood there and stared at each other for a bit, at somewhat of a loss for words.

"So, can I come in?" asked the blonde teen, fighting a chuckle.

"R-right, of course, sorry!" stammered Riku, moving out of the way and closing the door as Roxas entered. The blonde took off his muddy boots at the doorway, rolling up the muddy legs of his jeans as well.

"You c-can use the bathroom upstairs. There's a washing machine and dryer, but I don't think you'd want to throw your trench in their…" trailed off the silver haired teen as he caught the blonde staring at him.

"Are you all right, Roxas-sempai?" questioned the silver haired teen, feeling uncomfortable under the cobalt gaze. The blonde haired teen pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes; he sighed.

"Sorry, yeah, I'm just really out of it," explained Roxas, distantly. An awkward silence fell before the two, only to be broken by the sound of a glob of mud hitting the hard wood floor. The pair broke out into soft laughter.

"So, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and I were at the old, abandoned, Destiny Academy building behind, well, _Destiny Academy_," said the blonde, nervously laughing.

"We were on the second floor and I was leaning on a wall, next thing I know I was helping myself off the ground outside," finished Roxas, nervously staring at his feet.

"A-are you hurt? Are Pence-sempai and Olette-sempai okay?!," worriedly asked Riku, absentmindedly gently grabbing the end of Roxas' coat.

"Yeah, they're fine. Olette explained that a bunch of bats burst out through the weak walling from the other room and sort of took me with them…" trailed off the older teen as he began to massage his left shoulder and collar bone.

"Go take a shower and check yourself out, sometimes adrenaline sort of blocks out the pain, ya know?" chimed in Riku. The blonde nodded and made his way upstairs.

"I'll start cooking something up! You're still hungry right?" questioned the silver haired boy as he hurried into the kitchen, out of sight.

"R-right, the bathroom is the last door on the left!" shouted Riku from below.

Roxas trudged to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and began to undress. The blonde hung up his muddy trench coat as he began to the peel the soaked, skin tight shirt over his head.

He stared at the mirror and sighed. There was a tiny, thumbnail sized red area by his left shoulder. Two tiny holes of broken skin, slowly oozing trace amounts of blood.

* * *

**Saturday 2:22 AM**

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuuck!" yelled Roxas, Hayner and Pence as the floor beneath them gave way. Olette let off something in between a yelp and a squeak.

The four landed outside of the old school building, in a shallow, watery, muddy, ditch.

"Man, I _hate_ vengeful spirits," explained Hayner as he stood up; the mud in the ditch reaching just below his knees.

"Well, at least we got the seal in place and that's all that counts," added Olette as she frowned at the amount of mud on her sneakers and pants.

"_And_ we cleared out that vampire bat colony Skellington-sensei told us about!" proudly chimed in Pence, still sitting in the mud with Roxas.

The _Paranormal & Occult Studies Club_ was actually just a front for Professor Skellington's teenage supernatural fighting squad! Well, much less fighting and more of a problem solving kind of thing. They just haven't let their newest member, Riku, in on the secret. Yet.

"I got bit," solemnly added Roxas, his voice devoid of emotion. His three friends gasped and stared at him. He glanced at his boots and coat and seemed more peeved about that. Roxas began to fidget his black gloved hands into his coat pocket, fishing out his phone as he began texting someone. The phone chimed twice after. And one more time afterwards. And one last time for good measure.

"By one of the b-bats?!" questioned Hayner, as he made a cross with his two index fingers.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just texted Skellington-sensei. I'll be a vampire for a week, a month tops." explained Roxas, deadpan. His three friends screamed and took a huge step back from them. Roxas' phone went off again.

"I-is there anything _we _should do?" asked Olette, pointing to herself and her still human companions.

"No, Skellington-sensei said I should head to Riku's and spend the night there though," sighed the blonde, finally stepping out of the ditch. The blonde vampire waved goodbye and began to head over to Riku's.

"D-did Skellington-sensei just _feed_ Riku-san to Roxas?" nervously asked Pence.

* * *

**Saturday 3:41 AM**

Riku had set some of his dad's clothes out for Roxas to wear, unsure if the blonde had a spare change of clothes with him. Just a modest pair of plaid pajama pants and a regular white t-shirt. He hurried downstairs to the kitchen upon hearing the sound of the shower stopping.

Turning off the low set stove burners, Riku finished plating the white rice, steak, and curry that he prepared for his sempai. The silver haired boy could only grin to himself as he gazed at the delicious food.

After a few minutes the blonde came downstairs. Riku chuckled to himself as he saw Roxas' usually spikey locks down and tame.

"That smells amazing, Riku," proclaimed Roxas as he ruffled the silver haired boy's head, seemingly back into better spirits. Riku only replied with a shy grin. Riku's grin began to shrank as he noticed the blonde wolfing down the food at an extremely fast pace.

"Sho, whaar urr yer payrents?," questioned Roxas, mouth stuffed with food.

"Ah, my dad is collecting some artifacts for Skellington-sensei, my mom is in Radiant Garden for Fashion Week," replied the silver haired boy, chuckling at the sight of the blonde's stuffed face.

In just a few more minutes, the blonde had completely cleared the dishes. He was panting.

"It was delicious, Riku, but I'm just still so…" began the blonde as he began to gaze at the bespectacled silver haired boy. Riku _felt_ the blonde's eyes on him and loosed a squeak. He quickly got up and headed for the fridge.

"H-how about dessert?" asked Riku as he began to pull various cakes, pies, and cupcakes out of the fridge and onto the kitchen table. The blonde was already face deep into a chocolate cake while his hands reached for a peach crumble and a cupcake.

Riku was worried. The boy had seen people devour this much food in _anime, video games, and manga_, but not real life.

"A-are you okay, Roxas-sempai?" tentatively asked the silver haired boy, fixing his glasses as he turned from the fridge to glance at the blonde. Roxas was behind a stack of confectionaries and thus responded with a raised thumbs-up.

Riku smiled and turned his head back to the light of the fridge. The silver haired boy's ears perked up as he heard the scrape of the kitchen chair, but it was too late.

He felt the older boy's warm body hug him from behind, he laughed as he felt Roxas begin to nuzzle the right side of his neck.

"Haha, c'mon, Roxas-sempai, I can't exactly get you food when you're hugging me like this," chuckled the silver haired boy, blushing at the show of affection. His laughter died down as he began to smell the blonde's freshly shampooed hair.

Riku had grabbed a red-food-coloring dyed buttercream red velvet cupcake and just stared at it. His face feeling even hotter as he felt Roxas nuzzle his neck some more.

Roxas was the one who had reached out and asked the silver haired boy to join the _Paranormal & Occult Studies Club_. Roxas was popular with everyone in the school, but only really hung out with the members of the club. Riku didn't really know anything else about him.

"Can we just stay like this for a bit?" asked Roxas; his face still buried in the boy's neck. Riku could only blush as he felt the older teen's warm breath and vibrations on his neck. The younger boy gently pet the blonde boy's head with his free hand.

Riku grinned. He's finally getting a chance to get to know his sempai.

Riku began to unwrap the cupcake, his small fingers deftly maneuvering to ensure minimal disturbance of the frosted top. He brought the crimson confectionary to his lips; readying himself to bite.

* * *

**Saturday 2:40 AM**

Roxas had read the rain slicked phone screen; he had just filled in Skellington-sensei on the situation:

Prof. Jack Skellington 2:38 AM

Well that's quite unfortunate ., lucky for you Riku's parents bought their house on hallowed ground for just the occasion! Just being there will halt, slow, and eventually reverse the process :D! Granted, you stay there for at least 48 hours, 72 to be sure.

Prof. Jack Skellington 2:39 AM

However, his parents still haven't told him about his family's line of work, so please exercise caution when talking about such matters. And takes notes on your transformation :D!

Roxas could only picture his skeleton of a sensei explaining all of this in that cheery voice of his. His phone's text tone rang once more.

'He didn't mention anything about the _actual_ process. I should probably google it on my way there,' the blonde thought to himself, readying himself to step out of the muddy ditch.

Prof. Jack Skellington 2:41 AM

Be gentle with Riku; it'll be the boy's first time ;P!

Before Roxas could even get mad, another message flashed on the screen:

Prof. Jack Skellington 2:41 AM

I mean feeding of course! It is inevitable that you WILL drink blood. It's just unfortunate that it has to be Riku :/ With the house being on hallowed ground, your hunger shouldn't be anything too serious. There's a sedative bacteria that grows on the tips of vampire fangs, it's actually quite powerful. Riku should probably just feel a slight nip from the bite, however that sedative bacteria might overwhelm him; I've heard it produced the same kinds of brain synapses one experiences during orgasm .! Just remember to lick the wound after! Vampire saliva is actually designed to seal the wounds of their prey, SUPER-PREDATORY CAMO :D!

Roxas wondered how the skeleton managed to text so damn fast anyhow.

Prof. Jack Skellington 2:42 AM

Don't hesitate to call or text me if need be! Sally, Zero Naminé, and I are photographing the banshee orchestra!

The blonde continued on his way.

* * *

**Saturday 4:11 AM**

As the silver haired boy opened his mouth to bite the cupcake, the blonde had opened his mouth and drawn his fangs. Riku sunk his teeth into the red creamy treat in front of him as Roxas sunk his fangs into the soft flesh of the boy's neck.

"Ah, R-Roxas-s-sempai, that stung!" cried Riku, playfully bopping the blonde on his head with his cupcake.

Riku's vision began to get hazy, his body suddenly getting very heavy. It felt like he was moving through maple syrup. The bright light of the fridge began to distort the shapes of the food and containers inside. The boy began to pant. Riku weakly brought the cupcake to his lips again, taking a shaky bite.

"Ah..ah…p-please s-sempai, this i-is w-weird…" drawled the younger boy, unknowingly leaning into Roxas' embrace. Riku's body began to grow hot, his member straining against his boxers.

Roxas hungrily drank, feeling the warm, thick liquid dance upon his tongue. To Roxas, it was just as sweet as the desserts he just wolfed down, yet as savory as the dinner he had also just consumed. His hands hungrily pulled at Riku's shirt, stretch out the neck hole, exposing the boy's pale shoulder.

"R-Roxas-sempai, I-I'm not f-food," weakly contested Riku, trying to push the blonde teen off but to no avail. His movements were so weak, he felt so light and heavy at the same time. The blonde seized the boy's free hand and locked fingers, intertwining from behind.

Riku's head was swimming, he could feel Roxas' heartbeat in-sync with his. However, every dull pulse felt like a stroke upon his hard cock. The boy's eyes began to water; he didn't want Roxas-sempai to see him so indecently.

Roxas' embrace grew tighter, drawing the boy tightly against him, his lips still connected to the boy's neck. Riku's eyes began to flutter to a close, his strength leaving him. The blonde took one more hard suck and felt the younger boy shudder in his arms. Roxas opened his eyes for the first time since the feeding, seeing the boy's light boxers darkening from the sticky load.

Roxas licked the boy's wound, as per Skellington-sensei's orders, and elicited a low moan from the boy.

The silver haired boy had fallen asleep, completely worn out from the ordeal. Roxas gently carried the boy upstairs into what he surmised was his room. Books everywhere, manga carefully stacked, and a dull hum from a computer. The blonde had carefully plucked the thick glasses off the boy's sleeping face.

He carefully drew the covers and placed the boy inside. As the blonde began to walk away from the bed he felt a snag on his shirt.

"D-don't go sempai…" slurred the silver haired boy in his sleep, his tiny hand grabbing the hem of Roxas' shirt. The blonde smiled and got into bed, hugging the smaller boy close.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**

**(Also in need of a beta-reader/proofreader. If you're absolutely serious about helping me out, drop me a PM.)**

**-IP**


End file.
